His Blue Eyes
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Zelda's simple task was to disguise herself as a villager and pay the bartender for her pig. But when a charming man clad in green stumbles into the princess, her journey surprisingly becomes more meaningful.


_Because I can't get a certain pair of blue eyes out of my mind.  
_

...

...

..

**His Blue Eyes**

Zelda was disguised as a villager. She enjoyed freely walking down the rubble of streets without people kneeling at her feet.

People were chattering to the sides, debating on what to purchase. Children laughed as they chased one another along the street.

She tilted her chin upwards towards the fiery sunset. It was quite a sight to see the sun droop from its high post towards the west with confident rays. A chill of air swept past her.

She shivered, feeling pleasant. Normally she viewed the sunset from her balcony, where the air was cold and she was covered with layers of sweaters. Here, it was rawer and riveting. In this place she could feel the sun gathering leftover warmth and blowing it away from the land.

Golden hair was released from her usual coils. She loved the feeling of the spring breeze ruffling through her mess of tangles. It was a new experience to feel the simple brown dress circling her sandaled feet. Sand clouded around where she stepped.

Inhaling the sweet scent of fresh flowers, her feet crunched against the gravel.

Merchants took no notice of the young girl wandering around with a lost look in her eyes. She blended in amongst the people bustling through the stalls. In their eyes, she wasn't even worth a glance. She appeared as an average teenager, waiting for a fellow friend to show up.

Remembering her task, Zelda searched for the bar.

It wasn't difficult to find. From ten meters away she detected the foul stench of bloodied poultry mixed with intoxicating liquor. One by one, people swung the door open and proudly strode inside.

This was where the villagers came together in the young evening. This was the place she was told to go.

Zelda assertively slipped through the doors ajar, wrinkling her nose.

As she pushed her way past the dancing men holding bottles of whiskey, she was aware that people were immensely comfortable here. In her palace, everyone was in order and spoke with grand, polite voices. To see a place that was distinctively opposite made her fidgety.

Zelda's mind was wandering off, thinking of awkward dinners and fake smiles towards their guests. Distracted, she wasn't watching her path.

Somebody stumbled into her.

She nearly toppled to the ground, startled. Frantically, she braced her posture, ready to hit the ground.

But strong hands steadied her and a humble chuckle echoed in her ears. His breath was hot against her neck. She twisted to glare at him.

"You're new!" the cocky voice shouted over deafening roars. "You're okay, right?"

She was about to snap, "Watch where you're going!" but then remembered no one here knew of her standing authority. It would come off as plain rude instead of commanding.

The princess raised her eyebrows. "I'm fine," she said, snatching her hands from his grasp. Feeling like the man was in her personal bubble, Zelda stepped back. She hated physical contact. It wasn't necessary and violating.

Zelda took a good look at him. He was about her age, but stood at least five inches taller. He was fairly good-looking. Corn colored hair appeared bleached under the faint lamp light, framing his sharp face. Then there were his eyes: a brilliant blue.

Setting his wide jaw, the boy said, "Good. I wouldn't want to see someone new feel lost." He fiddled with the sleeve of his green armor, intently gazing at her.

She didn't say anything.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He understood the message. "Well, sorry about that," he politely said. "I'll be off. See you, new girl. Your first time here will be memorable! I remember my first time, alright... "

She wasn't _that _new! "Oh, the optimistic one, are you?" inquired Zelda in a shrill pitch as he slipped away. "This is actually my second time here!"

"Same thing," he dismissively called. "You're still new!"

Zelda was about to reply when the owner spotted her. "Dazel, come over here!"

She turned to see Sean beckoning her over with his usual smile. She obediently headed over. He was the one she had come to see.

The first time she had visited him a month ago, she trusted him. Sean treated her as an equal – of course, by her request, but the thought was still heart-warming. He even called her by an alias name! Zelda wasn't used to it, but she liked the name: Dazel.

Sean was a burly, ginger-headed bartender with a bright face and a booming laugh. Word had gotten to them that he was the best in the village. The former cook had moved. Zelda thought that they wouldn't have tasted the cook's marvelous roast pig again, but it was rumored that Sean could make a better one.

After Zelda told Sean that they requested a pig for her mother's birthday, he allowed her to sample his dish.

It really was better than their old cook. The skin was scarcely saved from being charred, while the inside was moist and filling. The food melted on her tongue. Enough spices were sprinkled on for perfection. It was an explosion in her mouth.

"Good evening, Sean," Zelda greeted.

"Can I ask why he sent you?" Sean kindly asked. "You shouldn't be out this late at night. Aye, there are wandering thieves lurking about. The roamers on the street may spring upon you any second now."

He began slicing plump cherry tomatoes. Thick fingers handled the knife smoothly, slamming against the board like rapid fire. Zelda marveled at his expertise. There was little inspiration for her to have the motivation to whip out a weapon from her bodice and start chopping without hesitation. But it was truly impressive.

"I appreciate your consideration," she warmly said.

She then cleared her throat. With her bare hands, she brushed the smooth wooden surface of the chair before hopping up. "The pig is for mother's birthday," Zelda repeated in a low voice. "And you know how Mother is."

The queen had ears in the castle. She heard every rumor in the country. If Father had gave a servant the job to pick up and pay for the pig, word would have spread across the castle and through the land before Zelda could even sneeze and finish brushing her teeth.

It was obvious who was a servant of the castle and who wasn't. People on the streets could easily identify them, and the ruckus would start. Plus, Zelda's mother kept track of almost everyone in the castle. She knew when something was fishy.

Sean nodded. "I suppose that makes sense." Nervously, he quickly added, "By the way Miss, the pig actually isn't ready yet. I sent a man to pick it up. He'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Zelda bobbed her head, not paying attention in the least. She was somewhat relieved, not wishing to rush back home so quickly. It was such a nice day. Compared to the confinements of the castle, it was fun here.

She rested her chin in her hands. She watched the rowdy villagers, feeling amused yet out of place.

The laughter echoed around her. Kicking feet and linked arms blurred together while they spun in circles. Zelda saw a whirl of cascading hair and rubicund cheeks. The claps were consistent as they cheered. Every other person acquired a companion.

She giggled, wishing that she was knowledgeable in the dance apartment. It would be nice to find a dancing partner. Back home, they were trained to ballroom dance. It was tedious and boring. Time dragged on with straight backs and unbearable posture.

All too soon, a man approached behind Sean, holding a skinned pig in hand. He was in the kitchen, but Zelda could clearly see the carcass from where she sat.

"'Ey, Sean," he called. "This was a mighty jerky one. It took longer than usual for the farmer to kill it."

Zelda averted her gaze so she couldn't watch Sean slip into the kitchens and gratefully grab the bloody meat. Thoughts of dead animals, killing, and blood...all of it made her stomach sick. Her throat was dry. Too late, she realized it was _her _pig.

By then, Sean had immediately miraculously produced a knife out of thin air. "Thanks, Link," he cheerfully said. "The keys are in my jacket pocket over there."

She also realized that this was the man who bumped into her little over half-an-hour ago. How couldn't she identify that thick foreign accent and those alert almond-shaped eyes?

Sean's chops were growing consistent by the second. "Zel – ahem," Sean coughed. She shot him a warning glare and he corrected, "Dazel. Your pig's here. Thank young Link!"

Link, the man retrieving the keys, doubled over with a charming grin spread across his face.

"Thank Sean!" he said with an over exaggerated bow. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't it be bringing it to you!" He made his way to the back.

"His debt is paid," Sean simply said, patting his gloved hands over the thick rubbery sounding pig. "That bloody guitar is his once again. Cocky bastard."

She could hear his raucous guffaw. "I am not cocky!" he protested, swinging a cabinet open. "I am Link! I am who I am!"

Zelda regarded Link in high amusement. She pursued her lips, focusing her attention of Sean. Leaning over the counter, nose in the air, she questioned, "How much should I pay for this?"

It was hard to envision this slimy carcass roasting and spiced over a charring fire. She couldn't visualize feasting on the meat, skin a burning crisp. Her stomach growled at the thought. It was not in a good way.

"By the way, I'll grab some fresh corn, if that's all right," she said weakly. She was always told that if she felt like throwing up, she had to eat more. In Zelda's case, it always worked.

"Link!" bellowed Sean, still oiling the pig. "One more favor! Give darling Dazel some corn here!" He placed his knife on the cutting board to count his fingers. After calculating, he told her, "One hundred and twenty-five rupees in total."

After sliding a plate of chopped corn over to Zelda, he curiously stared at her. He seemed puzzled, as if trying to place her in his mind. It took about thirty seconds when he finally grinned in recognition.

Raising his eyebrows, Link greeted, "Hey!"

She placed said money on the table and met his eyes. Breath taken away, she managed to enthusiastically say, "Hey!"

His eyes were even more dazzling than earlier. Before Zelda knew it, she was lost in those sea blue orbs. She bit her lip to keep herself from blushing. Zelda was not effortlessly infatuated, and she would not be.

With his eyes still on her, Link said to Sean, "I'm going to grab my guitar now."

He broke the contact to move towards the back. She tore her gaze away, furious. He was a peasant, she cursed herself. But when Link retrieved his guitar from a locked closet, she knew it wasn't the case.

"You must have had this for at least two months, Sean," Link remarked. His calloused fingers ran over the polished wood.

It was almost as if he was embracing a long lost child, Zelda noted. The way he cared for his guitar warmed her heart.

"You wouldn't want it to be there longer," Sean said. "Otherwise it'd start to collect dust."

"Well," Link said. "Since this is such a grand reunion between me and my guitar, I'm allowed to play here a little, right? For one last time? It will be a lasting memory! Please?"

Link washed his hands in cool water. Scrubbing his hands together, he added, "You might as well say yes, Sean. Otherwise I'm going to keep bothering you until I get it."

He was convincing and persistent. Zelda eyed Link, chewing on her corn. She suspected Sean would refuse, but to her surprise, he relaxed and said, "One last time, you hear?"

Link made his way towards an abandoned side of the room with a victorious cheer. Some people immediately yelled, "Look who's back!"

Zelda somehow scooted closer towards the man holding his prized possession. He goofily grinned, beginning to strum his guitar. The strings vibrated under his hold.

Picking individual notes with the tips of his fingers, Link glanced up in time to see her watching. She absentmindedly nibbled on her chopped corn, keeping an open ear.

The tune was lilting and engaging. She found herself entranced. In the castle, no one played with such free will as he. She blushed when he grinned at her. Then she cursed herself again.

She found herself observing the little details. He often closed his eyes, humming the melody under his breath. When unconfident, he'd bend over to take a close inspection at his hands. He'd purse his lips when a beat was a semi-tone off.

Link sped up the song, tapping his feet on the ground for an edgy rhythm. Short blonde bangs fell upon his pale forehead. But Zelda continued to steal peeks at those luminous blue eyes.

People had started cheering Link on, telling him to sing out.

When he finally did, he had the most angelic voice she ever heard. It was a beatific that would haunt her mind for days. The lyrics made absolutely no sense to her, but she was tempted to march up and hire him right on the spot.

He was a better singer than the average castle yodeler with a ukulele! Why, she should simply tell her dad of Link, and then...

"Alright, time's up," Sean interrupted, wiping his hands.

Zelda was slightly disappointed, but finished her meal. It had been delightful, sweet with cream butter, as well as filling. She pushed her plate away, engaged in Link and Sean's exchange once more.

"Get out of here and don't let me catch you busking in here without my permission again. Get back to your carpentry and whatever job you do."

Link made a noise of irritation, but slung the guitar behind his back. "Thanks for the last play, Sean! I won't bother you again," he said a little too happily. He moved to leave the building. Then he smirked. "Wait a second...Do I have your permission?" he asked, and people in earshot giggled.

His bold presence caused a flicker of interest to spark inside Zelda. She liked interesting men that stood out.

Sean replied, "No."

Like he anticipated the bartender's blunt answer, Link shrugged. Suddenly not interested in her other surroundings, Zelda stood. She craned her head to look out the window, and to her surprise, the weather was not favorable.

Heavy raindrops dribbled along the sticky glass. It sloshed against the murky streets and drummed the fragile leaves poking out of creaking wooden posts.

Even in the midst of a room with a house fire, Zelda shivered.

She saw a flash of emerald out of the corner of her eye.

She snapped her head towards him, holding her breath as he stopped in front of her. He glanced out the window as well and sighed, exasperated. His smile was nervous.

"I'm screwed," Link simply admitted. "I have to walk back home. I just hate rain when I have my guitar."

She assumed the place is far, from the dreading tone in his voice. She wouldn't like to walk home either. Luckily, her driver wasn't too far away. He'd safely accompany her back to the carriage, with an umbrella handy.

"Well," Zelda said, not offering words of sympathy. "Good luck."

"Thanks," replied Link with a chuckle, about to push the stiff doors open. "I'll need it. Bye, Dazel."

"I liked the show," Zelda blurted.

Link paused, craning his head towards her. He was blushing. He hesitated, debating on whether or not to add something. Finally, he said, "Thanks. See you around? I'm usually hanging out here after working hours."

Someone customary like her tutor would consider this almost like a marriage proposal. She would give Zelda a ten minute lecture about why she shouldn't be having relationships with peasants. The endless banter would go on. Zelda had to date wealthy princes! Zelda could make exceptions with succeeding knights! She usually wanted to scream.

In Zelda's perspective, Link's invitation was telling her that they were finally acquainted. The undercover princess smiled. The question of his job lingered on her tongue, but it was impolite. She barely knew him!

However, it would be nice to get to know him more. "I'll see you around," she said.

For at least another minute, she sat there, with her head in her hands. She was thinking of Link and his guitar. What would it be like to have his arms around her as he taught her the art of music? There was no doubt that they would be robust and reassuring.

His fingers would stroke her cheek, helping her relax into his check and neck and...

She shook her fantasies away as Sean said, "I can do this fast, but you'd have to stay..."

Zelda held out a hand, interrupting him. She softly said, "I'll come back tomorrow." And the day after that. And the many days to come, as long as she talked to him.

There was no doubt that she was infatuated.

Sean agreed. "I'll see you, then."

The air rolling into the evening stung Zelda's cheeks as she stepped into the open. The rain splashed her thick hair. Instantly it soaked her from head to toe.

She tilted her head towards the grey sky and gloomy clouds, grinning. Freedom felt wonderful. It was as if she were a bird, washing near a waterfall shower.

She sensed a splash of footsteps, and turned her head in time to see Link strolling away. She observed his every move. From the way he trudged through muddy puddles and hopped past sleek rocks... The guitar was carefully looped around his shoulders, the head arched downwards.

She shut her eyes and saw him. He was plucking his instrument with the easiest going expression. He was being teased by Sean while jangling the keys. And his blue eyes were enchanting her, pulling her into his world of songs and laughter.

His blue eyes...

Zelda was definitely anticipating the following day.

..

...

...

_Please tell me your thoughts. Your feedback is **immensely **appreciated! I'd like to know two things: what you thought about it and any errors you thought were present. Thank you! _


End file.
